Apprenticeshp, The Villain
by Jake Arewood
Summary: It's been five years since the Cell incident, and it's a time of peace. But there are two half-saiyans landing on Earth, and they challenge Vegeta to a contest of strength, but they seem to have different motives.


_**I do NOT own anything of DragonBall, DragonBallZ or DragonBall GT. This belongs to Akira Toriyama, one of the greatest authors ever. I use this purely as a fan for the fans.**_

**APPRENTICESHIP,**

**The Villain**

(Part I of IV)

Chapter 1: The appearance of a new challenge

[Four years have passed the time since Cell was defeated at the hands of Gohan and the others. Since that time, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin have had a nice rest to recover from all of the stress of battle. Gohan has begun his studies to become a scholar and been taking care of his little brother, Goten. Trunks has also been doing some growing of his own, and also been under strict tutelage from his father to become better than "Kakarot's sons". Despite being great rivals, Goten and Trunks have become closer friends than their fathers. But Vegeta, vowing to never fight again, has started to mellow out, his barbaric and evil ways are fading with the times. He knows this, and while Gohan was here when Bojack arrived, he still feels so much shame for the pain he cause Earth when he let Cell become the perfect being.]

[However, there are some who want to see him fight again. Half-Sayain warriors are heading towards the Earth after watching Vegeta and Goku's fighting abilities. A large, dark skinned one and a smaller, white one are the new threats to the Earth. Their mothers were on other planets during the Planet Vegeta incident. Both bearing the blood of Yurain's, a race of human-like beings that have survived calamity after calamity for five-hundred million years, the mixture of these bloods creates a power even greater than the human-saiyan mixture of Gohan or Trunks. The large one, Yesun, and the small one, Yectur, are brothers in a sense, but there is a widening rift between the two. Yectur wants to become Vegeta's student while Yesun wants to continue meeting strong warriors to fight.]

[The large spaceship flies through the air, Yectur at the window watching all the space dust fly by at ridiculous speeds. Yesun was in the back meditating until Earth was in sight. He stood and Yectur smiled to himself as their ship made a landing at some plains. The door opened and they both stepped out, taking in the gravity and scenery. Yesun looked around, searching for Vegeta's power. After about an hour he located him and increased his own strength to get Vegeta's attention.]

[Vegeta, training, notices the energy spike and can't recognize it. He figures if the world was in trouble, Gohan would stop it. Soon, he notices the power is slowly rising, like it's trying to lure him out. The power was getting near the super saiyan level, and Vegeta was afraid of more super saiyans that he had no idea of. He decided to fly to the grasslands and investigate.]

Vegeta: Who are you? I can sense Saiyan blood.

Yectur: Greetings, Prince Vegeta. Or should it be king? Your father IS dead, y'know?

[Vegeta looks at Yesun, tried to determine his power, then focuses back on Yectur, still showing no fear.]

Vegeta: Well, it seems like you two are pretty strong, but we don't need anymore tainted blood here on this planet.

[Yesun looks at Yectur, who laughs. Vegeta raises his eyebrow and shrugs.]

Vegeta: Look, I really don't feel in the mood to kill you both, but you're not making this easy.

Yectur: Is this how the great Vegeta talks to enemies of Earth? What happened to the proud warrior? You're soft.

Vegeta: Shut it, or you will die!

Yesun: You do not fight anymore, correct?

[Vegeta looks stunned, then starts powering up.]

Vegeta: I'm gonna break that rule in about ten seconds unless you leave.

Yectur: Please, master, please give me the opportunity.

[Yectur smiles and dashes at Vegeta, punching his nose, his doesn't phase Vegeta's powering up at all. Vegeta smiles and punched Yectur in the stomach, causing Yectur to throw up. He holds out his hand and blasts Yectur with full powered wave.]

Vegeta: Really… that felt good. Please, don't say you're dead yet. [Vegeta smiles insanely]

[The smoke clears and we see Yectur wiping his mouth, not a scratch on him.]

Yectur: Ah! *cough* I really liked that lunch too, but not when it comes and pays a visit.

[Vegeta quits smiling and stares at the man with the look of curiosity again. Yectur stands up and gets in his combat pose. Vegeta creates the purple aura around him and jumps high in the air.]

Vegeta: Look, it's really great you can stand a normal attack, but if you're that strong then you should no problem taking this blast! I hope you can too, otherwise, we all die right here, right now!

[The purple aura around Vegeta starts to grow and a ball of energy appears between his hands, preparing the Garlic Gun. His yells from the strain of creating the blast increase and the two look from below.]

Yesun: He's bluffing.

Yectur: Well, duh! He wouldn't hurt his kids, but I gotta admit, that blast could destroy the Earth if he wanted it to.

[Yectur cracks his neck and creates an orange aura around him, and begins to slowly raise his power level. Vegeta readies his attack finally.]

Vegeta: Ready for a free trip to hell? Super Garlic Gun!

[A massive energy blast comes his palms and a purple light envelopes everything in sight. The attack is fast and in a few seconds, it almost comes into contact with the Earth. Yectur smiles and screams loudly. His orange aura stops the attack, and he stand in the same pose as Vegeta did, but the attack is not a Garlic Gun.]

Yectur: Yet another attack for me to learn. Try this one Vegeta! Fresh off the productivity line! Neo-Garlic Gun!

[Yectur launches his attack which splits the Garlic Gun in half, rendering it useless. Vegeta fly's out of the way of the Neo blast and stares in utter amazement. Once the colours leave the sky, Vegeta lands on the ground, stunned. Yectur smiles and rubs his wrists as Yesun stares at the wildlife in the wastelands.]

Vegeta: You deflected my attack with… my attack?

Yectur: Know thy enemy.

[Vegeta begins to power up, and goes Super Saiyan. He smiles and continues powering up, getting near the brink of becoming Super Vegeta. He retains the power and laughs loudly.]

Vegeta: No matter, I shall still destroy you.

Yectur: Oh? Should I fight with everything now?

Vegeta: Whatever you have, throw it at me.

[Suddenly Yectur is next to Vegeta.]

Yectur: Okay.

[Vegeta jumps back and sends a barrage of energy waves at Yectur, enveloping him in a wall of dirt and dust. He looks around, so Yectur doesn't catch him off guard again and sees Yectur sitting on a ledge near the blast site.]

Vegeta: So fast! How? He's as fast as Cell and Gohan!

Yectur: That's me to know and me to teach you.

Vegeta: Teach me? Is that the sort of attitude I always gave Kakarot? No wonder he was always frustrated with me.

[Vegeta laughed aloud and charged at Yectur. Yectur stood and charged for an energy blast. Right when Vegeta was a few centimeters from Yectur's hand, Yectur released the wave. Vegeta dodged it then put Yectur in a full nelson hold, slowly putting Yectur in a state of dizziness.]

Vegeta: What you greatly excel at speed, you fail miserably in power! This is your downfall.

Yectur: Yeah? Yours is your greed. You can't have everything, and you sure as hell don't excel in anything.

[Vegeta tightened his grip, slowly breaking Yectur's arms and neck. Yectur was struggling so much, he accidentally became a Super Saiyan.]

Vegeta: What?!

Yectur: Whoops.

[Yectur easily broke free of Vegeta and blasted him with a energy wave to blind Vegeta. While the smoke flew around, Vegeta powered up into Super Vegeta, getting maximum strength without any loss to speed. Speed was vital now that Yectur was lost from his grip. When he looked over, Yectur was over by Yesun again, the both of them talking.]

Yesun: He still has power.

Yectur: Yeah, *gasp*, yeah I know.

Yesun: Shall I kill him?

Yectur: I don't think that you could. He's way faster than you. With his speed, he becomes your bane, but with the power I'm at a loss.

Yesun: Then we both attack.

Yectur: No, I have a better plan.

[Yectur turned to Vegeta, smiled and slowly lifted himself in the air. When he got to a decent height, Yectur stuck his hands out and aimed at Vegeta.]

Yectur: My prince! We shall clash with our energies again. Hit me! Use your Big Bang Attack!

[Yectur moved his hands in a star pattern and came to the middle of the star with his right hand over top his left. Vegeta was charging his signature Big Bang Attack with his right arm and smiled.]

Vegeta: Get ready! Big Bang Attack!

Yectur: Five-Star Blast!

[Both lunched attacks in the shape of a ball, one orange the other blue. They clashed in the air, both equally strong. Eventually, the Yectur's orange ball gained size and devoured Vegeta's attack. Fear struck Vegeta as he thought of a way to deflect the ball. Quickly, he rushed to the ball and kicked it with all his might, knocking it back at Yectur, but with much more speed. Yectur was surprised and afraid and couldn't move. He was blasted by his own attack and fell what seemed from space to Earth. He crashed in the ground, half alive. Vegeta was worn out from the sudden fights taking place, but ran over to Yectur and started pounding on his face. After about three blows, Yesun put Vegeta in a full nelson lock and began breaking Vegeta's arms. Yectur woke up after about ten minutes of Vegeta screaming and squirming.]

Yectur: Yesun, stop it. I have a proposition. [Vegeta was worn out from all the strain he's put his body through. He started to slip in and out from consciousness as Yesun loosened his grip.] You seem pretty strong, but Yesun didn't want us both to attack, cause we might kill you too fast. I don't think so; we caught you with your pants down and you have no clue of our powers. I just think we had the element of surprise. So, tomorrow, you'll face us both. If you defeat one, the other will attack after. If we both get beaten or die, we'll leave. However, if one of us win, you must let us live here as Earthlings from then on.

[Vegeta was confused as to why these two, who could easily destroy the planet before anyone would've realized they were there, would want to live here. He tried to say something smart, but he was on the losing battle. All he could do was shake his head.]

Yectur: Good, I knew you'd see my side. [Yectur lifted up Vegeta's head by the hair, smiled, then let his head drop. He looked at Yesun, and they both started to fly back to the spaceship.] Tomorrow, same place, same time. Be sure to bring some Senzu's too.

[They both flew out of sight towards their ship while Vegeta was left on the ground. He fell asleep, and by nightfall he woke up, flew back home and started asking about Senzu beans. Yamcha, Tien and Gohan all heard about the attack and assured Vegeta they would help. Although Vegeta had his pride and arrogantly told them to stay out, the three knew if the enemy gave Vegeta trouble, he would need the help. They acquired a bag of Senzu's and the next day headed for the same spot Vegeta fought at.]


End file.
